


noctis lucis caelum || insomnium

by noctgar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Freeform, Gore, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Versus XIII, loss of reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctgar/pseuds/noctgar
Summary: insomnium: a frightening or unpleasant dream.sometimes, he can't tell what is real or a dream.in the end, both is the same.





	noctis lucis caelum || insomnium

**Author's Note:**

> this is neither edited nor beta read.  
> takes place in the versus xiii universe, btw.
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome. c:

Silver steel flickered throughout the inky alley that was drenched in a blanket of a starless night. The moon grew curious and pushed the thick, black clouds aside to watch the tale unfold. Its light glimmered, even blinded eyes that were so foreign to the sudden irradiation.  
Neighbourhood dead, drained of its busy life, no soul could be seen. Windows were long since shattered by heavy stones or hands, windows were covered in a sheet of dried blood. Untold stories they showed the naked eye, untold stories only a mouth could speak and only a silly mind of a human could make up.

The wind was freezing cold, came out in a cloud of hot, white smoke when being exhaled. It locked lungs in a cold grave of oxygen, it touched pristine skin like a feather yet bit into bones like a wolf dug its teeth into the poor prey that was about to become a bloody mess like the windows staring at the dirty street each morning that aroused again, again, and again.  
Feet pounded against the concrete made of snow, the frozen raindrops gave in to the weight they carried through the narrow passage. Adrenaline pumped through rigid veins, anxiety, even fear, crawled up and down your spine like a starving snake being lost in the desert. Ears twitched as the soldier’s feet came closer, and closer, and closer. Just a bit closer than a step ago, a moment ago, a day ago.

Too bad that man was successful at separating you from Noctis, Prompto and Gladio. What a pity that the hunter turned into the hunted prey that panicked, yelled and let out a desperate scream as rough hands got tangled up in your locks.  
Almost too easily was he able to tackle you to the ground and slam his blade through the weak skin of your neck, damaging your jugular.  
“Noct-!” A choked scream, another painful stab. And another, another, another. Blood stained the marble white snow, the colorless frozen substance gladly soaked up the hot liquid escaping your body.  
Oh, how hard you tried to squirm away from the man pinning you down into the snow. Oh, how deeply you jerked your cold fingernails into the stranger’s wrist and drew blood. The body liquid was stuck underneath your clean nails, nails you had washed not too long ago.

The marble floor was dipped in a melancholic crimson when the soldier belonging to the empire left the murder scene, satisfied with the cruel piece of art he had created for his superior.  
Breathing was close to impossible. You arched your back, pitch black edging your vision. Maybe this was how fish felt upon reaching solid ground without any source of water? Yes, you were the fish, gutted and left to die for someone else’s satisfaction.   
It hurt so bad, so damn bad whenever you tried to breathe. Heart clenched, urgently sending blood to whatever was damaged. Stupid heart couldn’t think straight, right?  
Less and less blood filled the pumping muscle.

 

 

 

“[Name]!”   
There, a simple, exhausted yell of your name. It barely reached your deafening eardrums but you were able to recognize the voice. Even in a crowd of fifty thousand people, you’d hear his voice clearly as if it was right next to your ear. You calmed down, letting blood crawl up your throat and leak your lips.

The one calling out your name was Noctis. He was paralyzed once his ocean eyes spotted the bloody mess lying so helplessly on the floor. The prince swore he had his heart in his ears as he ran, ran, ran. Faster, faster, faster.  
Sliding down onto his knees, Noctis was cautious as he lifted your torso to hold you close to his chest, not caring about the fabric of his shirt accepting your blood like lungs inhaled air.  
“We got this! Just..just hang on! I will-” Damn Noctis and his panicked mind that spoke nonsense of saving your life when you already struggled to remain conscious.  
“Don’t be..silly, Noct..” Broken and crooked was the voice that left your lips, a voice that should never leave anyone’s lips but the one who hollowed you out.

“I’m beyond saving..” Hot tears met icy skin. But these weren’t your tears. No, they belonged to the prince breaking above you. Perhaps, he remained silent to let you talk or he couldn’t find an argument to seal your lips. Whatever it was, you were relieved.  
Relieved that this was how you’d leave a world so corrupt that even neighbouring kingdoms wanted the crown prince dead at their filthy feet.  
“I’m so glad.. the Astrals granted me my.. w-wish to see you one last time..” Raising a bloody hand to cup Noctis’s cheek, your lips curled up into a smile as he leaned into the touch of your dying soul. Heartbeat slowed down bit by bit, a warm hand held your head to a solid chest.

Erratic was the beat of his heart. You feared it might break its ribcage.  
“Don’t go, please! Stay with me!” Noct tried again to make you stay in a way so childish you had chuckled if you could. But how was one person supposed to save a body that was more corpse than alive? Not even a king could always save those he loved.   
“I wanted to.. stand beside you when you’d become king. But I promise.. I’ll stand by your side..even if you can’t see me..” Fingers grew limp, any sensation of being touched left was stolen from you. Time was a thief and you were its current house that was being scooped out like a child used its spoon to scoop ice cream.

Lifelessly, your hand separated from Noctis’s cheek and dropped into the bloody snow underneath you. The raven-haired prince hugged your head to his chest and silently sobbed, damned the Astrals for taking his love away that had kept him sane for so long.  
One last time did Noctis bury his nose in your hair, combed his fingers through your tangled locks. One last time did he dare to kiss your forehead and he damned himself for seeing you smile so peacefully as if war was a foreign word on Eos’s tongue.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you..” exhaled the young king shakily.

 

 

Gasping, Noctis woke up in a cold sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead. His breath came out in ragged pants, heart hurting.  
This was reality, right? It was night, the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled, watching every single being on Eos..right?

No.  
You were dead. Died in his arms. Murdered by the empire.  
“Damnit!” He cussed out loud, not paying attention to his three companions sleeping nearby. The male let curses fly from his lips until a familiar touch reached his shoulder. In panic, Noctis turned around and his pupils dilated in naked shock.

There you were, looking at him with eyes shining in worry. Touching him, breathing the same air as him. “Noct, are you o-” Cut off like one of Ignis’s vegetables, Noctis interrupted you. Fear manifested, his hand slapped yours away before balling up into a tight fist. Tendons flexed, veins became visible. Despite being in disbelief, you understood what had to have shaken the prince so bad as words over syllables over letters escaped his throat. “You’re supposed to be dead! No, you are dead! Don’t act as though you’re still alive!”

Oh dear, how did he carry on about you plaguing him and haunting him like a monster lurking underneath his bed, only waiting to manifest his darkest dream, vision.  
You understood.  
It was one of his infamous visions granted to him by Etro, the Goddess of Death. What did scare you was that you died in that one vision and everyone knew: No one could prevent that.  
  
You reached for Noctis’s hand and let it rest above your beating heart.  
Unravelled was the anger and frustration when Noctis felt your heart knocking right against his palm so healthily, steadily and full of life.  
He couldn’t tell what was vision and what was reality anymore, but the muscle beating underneath his palm was proof enough that you were true, not a mirage.

The prince pulled you flush to his chest and buried his face in the conjunction of your neck and shoulder, shuddering once or twice. Acceptance of reality was silently acknowledged. Tender arms wrapped themselves around the fragile male who was gifted with the vision of death. “I’m  _here_ , Noct.” You whispered in his ear, lips brushing the shell of his ear oh-so-gently. Lean fingers ran through inky, messy strands of hair.

 

 

 

It was a pity that you left Noctis the next day.


End file.
